robot_mpirefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1
Robot MPire: Series 1 was the first series of the British e-game show Robot MPire. It was originally uploaded in 2012 on YouTube. The series was hosted by Craig Charles. Format The series consisted of twelve heats, with eight robots competing in each heat. The twelve winners from the heats moved onto the Semi-Finals, where the two winners from each Semi-Finals advanced to the Grand Final. As this was the inaugural competition, there were no seeded robots for the series. Heats Heat A Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat A Robots competing: Diotoir, The Solution, Sump Thing, Wide Load, Celestial Dragon, Buster Blade, Mechavore, Blood Runner Round 1 *The Solution vs Buster Blade: The Solution won *Diotoir vs Wide Load: Diotoir won *Blood Runner vs Sump Thing: Blood Runner won *Mechavore vs Celestial Dragon: Mechavore won Round 2 *The Solution vs Blood Runner: The Solution won *Diotoir vs Mechavore: Mechavore won Round 3 *The Solution vs Mechavore: The Solution won Heat B Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat B Robots competing: Cassius, P.C.D., Infamy, Vlad the Impaler, Minion, Killa Klown, Insane Berserker, 101 Round 1 *Insane Berserker vs Infamy: Infamy won *P.C.D. vs Minion: Minion won *Killa Klown vs 101: Killa Klown won *Cassius vs Vlad the Impaler: Cassius won Round 2 *Infamy vs Killa Klown: Killa Klown won *Minion vs Cassius: Cassius won Round 3 *Killa Klown vs Cassius: Killa Klown won Heat C Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat C Robots competing: Hypno-Disc, Second Sentinel, Urban Destiny, Brown Star, Cheap Surgery, Grim Chopper, Pussycat, Thermidor 2 Round 1 *Cheap Surgery vs Grim Chopper: Cheap Surgery won *Thermidor 2 vs Urban Destiny: Thermidor 2 won *Brown Star vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Hypno-Disc vs Second Sentinel: Hypno-Disc won Round 2 *Cheap Surgery vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Thermidor 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Round 3 *Pussycat vs Hypno-Disc: Pussycat won Heat D Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat D Robots competing: Civil Uprising, Overkill, Nightmare, frenZy, Haardvark, Fractal Bliss, Ronin, Tornado Round 1 *frenZy vs Fractal Bliss: frenZy won *Nightmare vs Tornado: Nightmare won *Civil Uprising vs Overkill: Civil Uprising won *Ronin vs Haardvark Ronin won Round 2 *frenZy vs Civil Uprising: frenZy won *Nightmare vs Ronin: Nightmare won Round 3 *frenZy vs Nightmare Nightmare won Heat E Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat E Robots competing: Red Dead Rival, T-Minus, Steg-O-Saw-Us, Forkie, Stinger, Crush, Legal Epidemic, Wheely Big Cheese Round 1 *Red Dead Rival vs Wheely Big Cheese: Wheely Big Cheese won *Stinger vs Forkie: Stinger won *Legal Epidemic vs Crush: Crush won *T-Minus vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: T-Minus won Round 2 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Crush: Wheely Big Cheese won *Stinger vs T-Minus: T-Minus won Round 3 *Wheely Big Cheese vs T-Minus: T-Minus won Heat F Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat F Robots competing: Sabre Teeth, Dominator 2, The Judge, Half, Intelligence, Typhoon, Mace, Terrorhurtz Round 1 *Typhoon vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Sabre Teeth vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *The Judge vs Half: The Judge won *Mace vs Intelligence: Mace won Round 2 *Terrorhurtz vs The Judge: Terrorhurtz won *Dominator 2 vs Mace: Mace won Round 3 *Terrorhurtz vs Mace: Terrorhurtz won Heat G Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat G Robots competing: Broken April, Silver Satan, Razer, Dreamscape, Wild Thing, Betamurai, Firestorm, Plunderbird 5 Round 1 *Betamurai vs Plunderbird 5: Betamurai won *Broken April vs Razer: Broken April won *Firestorm vs Silver Satan: Firestorm won *Wild Thing vs Dreamscape: Dreamscape won Round 2 *Betamurai vs Firestorm: Firestorm won *Broken April vs Dreamscape: Broken April won Round 3 *Firestorm vs Broken April: Broken April won Heat H Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat H Robots competing: Starbug, Complete Control, Defiler Bot, Numbre Bot, Terminus, ObSwitch, Panic Attack, Pathosis Round 1 *Complete Control vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won *Terminus vs Pathosis: Pathosis won *Defiler Bot vs Numbre Bot: Defiler Bot won *Starbug vs ObSwitch: ObSwitch won Round 2 *Panic Attack vs Defiler Bot: Defiler Bot won *Pathosis vs ObSwitch: Pathosis won Round 3 *Defiler Bot vs Pathosis: Pathosis won Heat I Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat I Robots competing: Iceberg, High Rapture, BioHazard, Behemoth, Cicada Song, All Torque, Eradicate, Vertigo Round 1 *Behemoth vs Vertigo: Vertigo won *Eradicate vs All Torque: Eradicate won *Cicada Song vs Iceberg: Cicada Song won *High Rapture vs BioHazard: BioHazard won Round 2 *Vertigo vs Cicada Song: Cicada Song won *Eradicate vs BioHazard: BioHazard won Round 3 *Cicada Song vs BioHazard: Cicada Song won Heat J Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat J Robots competing: Bulldog Breed, Raving M.A.D., Spin Doctor, Hworf, Wolf Revolt, Shrederator, UnDeadbeat, Raynes Round 1 *Spin Doctor vs Raynes: Raynes won *Shrederator vs Hworf: Hworf won *UnDeadbeat vs Wolf Revolt: UnDeadbeat won *Bulldog Breed vs Raving M.A.D.: Bulldog Breed won Round 2 *Raynes vs UnDeadbeat: Raynes won *Hworf vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won Round 3 *Raynes vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won Heat K Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat K Robots competing: "The Real" Big Bot, 259, Ken Bot TIME1000, Chaos 2, Scutter's Revenge, Sifer Bot 1079, Reading Steiner, Eyestabber Round 1 *"The Real" Big Bot vs Chaos 2: "The Real" Big Bot won *Ken Bot TIME1000 vs Eyestabber: Eyestabber won *Sifer Bot 1079 vs 259: 259 won *Reading Steiner vs Scutter's Revenge: Reading Steiner won Round 2 *"The Real" Big Bot vs 259: "The Real" Big Bot won *Eyestabber vs Reading Steiner: Reading Steiner won Round 3 *"The Real" Big Bot vs Reading Steiner: "The Real" Big Bot won Heat L Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat L Robots competing: Wedge of Doom, Acid Youth, R.W.T.T.D., Chit Shunt, Space Bee Queen, Backlash, Gemini, Vigilante Round 1 *Space Bee Queen vs Chit Shunt: Space Bee Queen won *Backlash vs Acid Youth: Backlash won *R.W.T.T.D. vs Vigilante: Vigilante won *Gemini vs Wedge of Doom: Wedge of Doom won Round 2 *Space Bee Queen vs Vigilante: Vigilante won *Backlash vs Wedge of Doom: Wedge of Doom won Round 3 *Vigilante vs Wedge of Doom: Wedge of Doom won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Bulldog Breed vs Pathosis: Bulldog Breed won *Nightmare vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Killa Klown vs The Solution: The Solution won Loser's Melee *Pathosis vs Nightmare vs Killa Klown: Nightmare won Round 2 *Bulldog Breed vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *The Solution vs Nightmare: The Solution won Semi-Final 2 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 1/Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *T-Minus vs Wedge of Doom: Wedge of Doom won *Cicada Song vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *"The Real" Big Bot vs Broken April: Broken April won Loser's Melee *T-Minus vs Cicada Song vs "The Real" Big Bot: T-Minus won Round 2 *Wedge of Doom vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Broken April vs T-Minus: T-Minus won Grand Final Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 1/Grand Final Eliminators *The Solution vs T-Minus: The Solution won *Pussycat vs Terrorhurtz: Pussycat won Playoff *T-Minus vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Final *The Solution vs Pussycat: The Solution won Awards Main Article:Robot MPire/Awards These are the winners of the two awards given out at the end of the series: *Most Creative Entry: Killa Klown *Best Performance: Wheely Big Cheese Side Competition Sumo Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 1/Sumo Basho The Robot MPire Sumo Basho tournament was a head-to-head with Killdozer. The aim was to push the house robot off the podium, or else hold on as long as possible. Cease was called after one minute. Participants: Ken Bot TIME1000, Terminus, UnDeadbeat, Starbug, "The Real" Big Bot, Betamurai, Blood Runner, Crush, Bulldog Breed, Siferbot 1079, 101, Zen Reign, BioHazard, Plunderbird 5, Brown Star, Killa Klown, Grim Chopper, Saw Point, King Buxton, Defiler Bot, Panic Attack, The Judge, Vengeance, Eyestabber, Pinnacle White, H.R.E., Wide Load, Red Alert, Vlad the Impaler, Behemoth, Tornado, Spin Doctor Winner: Behemoth External Links *link here